El alquimista y la mecánica
by Miss. Wabada-sama
Summary: Porque ellos siempre serán ellos. Él, Edward Elric, el alquimista que no puede convertir nada en oro. Y ella, Winry Rockbell, la mecánica que no puede arreglar aquella parte de metal. [Viñeta] ¿OoC?


Disclaimer: Todos sabemos que **Full Metal Alchemist y todos sus personajes** me **pertenece**, y no **a Hiromu Arakawa.**

Advertencia: HORRORES. Ortografía, gramática, puntuación, largo etc… Así que si algún beta anda por ahí, se va a hacer un buen festín.  
Spoliers manga 108.  
La imagen la saque de tumblr, y le pertenece a [ _Artist: Pax-13 (?)_ ]

* * *

El alquimista y la mecánica.

Son realmente increíbles, ¿no lo crees? Son mucho más que prodigios, mucho más que solo inteligentes y todavía más que perspicaces.

Él es el genio salido de una lámpara. Un pueblucho simple, que incluso mezclado entre esa gente común pudo destacarse desde temprana edad. Y con acciones tan simples como transmutar una vara en una rosa (que _es mejor_ que la de Alphonse, por si queda alguna duda).

Ella es la sagaz, la avispada; la hija de los doctores y nieta de la mecánica, posiblemente los mejores en los próximos pueblos. No se puede esperar menos y, paradójicamente, no se ha podido esperar más.

Como eruditos en su misma materia.

Profesionales que no se conforman con lo que tienen, con lo que saben y _piden más._ Más información, más libros para leer, más prueba –menos error-, más perfección, más lo-que-sea. Siempre para ser mejores de lo que (no) son.

Y de alguna forma él, ha terminado siendo toda una sorpresa para el país. _Tan_ _joven_ y ya en la milicia, con un porvenir que brilla (como estrella fugaz). Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero.  
Y ella, la incomparable mecánica experta en automails y partos de último momento. Encima tan bonita y _tan joven._ Winry Rockbell.

Todo el mundo los observa, incluso los admira. Son maravillas que merecen ser contempladas, guardadas en la mejor vitrina de exposición, para que todo el mundo pase los vea y se fascine con ellos (y ya de paso, les envidie un poquito, poquitito no más).

Casi como un tesoro, c_asi._

Es que a penas son adolescentes, nada más ni nada menos. Dos niños rotos que no pueden ser reparados, pero que no saben otra cosa que reparar. En algún momento de toda esta locura han entendido que si no puede rearmarse a ellos mismos, no han podido arreglar a los otros, entonces tienen que reparar (o crear, armar, inventar…) al resto de las cosas.

Y al final, al momento de mirarse el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos puede creer que lo está viendo sea su amigo de la infancia, puesto que de ellos no ha quedado _nada._ Sin embargo ambos creen, ambos aseguran. Que el otro es digno de admirar, que es más fuerte, que en definitiva es mejor que si mismo.  
Por eso quieren ser más, por eso quieren reparar todo; aunque no tenga nada, absolutamente nada, de lógica (y ellos lo saben). Quieren ser más para merecer _un poquito_, porque quieren arreglarse el uno al otro, aunque ellos mismos permanezcan rotos.

Pero (siempre hay un pero). _No pueden._

Porque al final terminan en el principio, son apenas unos niños.

No lo pueden evitar, son eso que quisieron enterrar. Eso que quisieron esquivar pero que es inexorable. _Son ellos mismos._

Porque ellos siempre serán ellos. Él, Edward Elric, el alquimista que no puede transmutar _nada_ en _oro_. Y ella, Winry Rockbell, la mecánica que no puede arreglar _aquella_ parte de _metal_.

Es por todas estas razones que al alquimista ha llegado a esta situación.

Después de días de estar dándole _vueltas y vueltas_ al asunto. Planificando, sacando cuentas, analizando los movimientos, diseñando nuevos círculos de transmutación y revisando los elementos de la tabla.

Todo ese esfuerzo para darle una buena confesión.  
Y al final termina por decirle:

― ¡E-e-equivalencia de-de intercambio! ―o sea, básicamente le grita con un dedos señalándola con un dedo tembloroso. (Asegura que no ha temblado así, ni si quiera en el día prometido)― ¡Te doy la mitad de mi vida, y tú me darás la mitad de la tuya!

La mecánica arquea una ceja rubia, y en su mente traduce en diccionario alquimistas/resto del mundo.

¿Es esto una…?

Suspira cansada, pero como si le hubiesen quitado una enorme mochila de la espalda.

― ¿Por qué los alquimistas siempre complican las cosas? ―incluso parece que disfrutaran del hecho― ¿"Equivalencia de intercambio"? ¿Eres idiota?

― ¡¿Pero que di…?!

― ¡Eres un idiota! ― ¿a caso no lo ha entendido? Tan prodigio para que al final le dijera eso― ¡Te la daré toda!

…

…

…

_Un momento._

Si, si. Son genios, visionarios, más que prodigios, inconformistas, ellos mismos, etc, etc.

Porque además también Edward y Winry son rubios. Después de todo…

* * *

N/A= Inesperadamente la inspiración me ataco y bueno quedo así… _Quedó raro.  
_No hay mucho que decir, supongo que esto es culpa de los insufribles apuntes de _Pensamiento Cientifico. _Y de qué bueno, estoy tan cuerda como Lana del Rey.

Así que comenten, se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos a la izquierda y chocolates por donde quieran (?)

Miau!~


End file.
